


Surprise Game

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Surprises, Switching, a lot of clichés, it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri had a love-hate relationship with surprises. He loved surprising people, not so much being the one surprised. That's why living with Victor, who'd done everything in his life up to now to surprise people, was not so easy.Yuuri decides to engage in his 'Surprise Game' and come out by the end with victory.





	1. There's love if you want it

**Author's Note:**

> This had started as a way to work on my English writing, to write something in a language different than my own and ended up being a mess with too many clichés. Clichés everywhere! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, it's my first smut and second work in general in English, so bare with me. I just needed something to take my mind off of the exam season and help with my anxiety. 
> 
> It's not beta'd, so mistakes are definitely there, please don't kill me! ⚆ _ ⚆

Yuuri had a love-hate relationship with surprises. He was the one who‘d kept surprising his family with early holiday gifts. He would bought his caring parents vacation outside of Hasetsu when he‘d received a bigger amount of money from sponsorships and by performing good on the ice. He would spoil Mari with records of her favorite band or give her a whole package of cigarettes because she had been the one who‘d had to take care of the onsen while they’d been gone. He would buy Vicchan new toys every single time they‘d passed a pet shop on their walks. After a while it hadn’t been as surprising as he had thought it was, but he‘d continued to do it anyway and kept finding new ways to bring smiles back on the faces of people he cared about the most. Once he’d taken triplets to an amusement park just so Yuuko and Takeshi could spend some time alone together. He‘d promised himself he would never do it again. But the bright smiles he‘d received in return had been worth it in the end. Even if just a little.

He wasn’t such a fan of being the one surprised. Yes, he loved the times his mother had made him katsudon after a hard day of practice and he hadn’t been opposed to spending the weekend with Phichit watching the World Championship in their dorm room with a full bowl of popcorn next to them. These kind of surprises had been pleasant and welcoming. But most of all, they had not caused his life to turn upside down. Ever since he‘d laid his eyes on Victor, it had been an unending chain of surprises.

He hated the fact the Russian‘d managed to fluster Yuuri with every single unexpected thing he’d done. It had become easier with time. He hadn’t been as taken aback by his actions anymore, but the blush on his face had become almost constant. And the most frustrating thing had not been so much the surprises themselves, but the realization that Victor could amaze Yuuri without even trying. Yuuri wanted to beat him in his own game, but he wasn’t as talented as Victor just as he wasn’t better on the ice. When Yuuri had made him breakfast in bed, Victor‘d made him lunch and dinner the same day. When Yuuri‘d changed the quadruple toe loop in his free skate program into Victor’s signature quadruple flip, Victor had kissed him on the international television. When Yuuri had bought him new tie after Makkachin had torn the old apart, Victor had burned his blue one.

_Not all surprises had been of the good kind._

How could Yuuri ever compete with this guy? His surprises were like sneak attacks in laser game, you always had to be careful and anticipate every movement your opponent made. And as Yuuri wasn’t a good player in laser game, he wasn’t any better in their little ‘surprise‘ game. And it slowly drove him insane.

„It will be a year since Victor came to Hasetsu tomorrow,“ Yuuri said nervously, standing at the edge of the ice rink and watching Mila finishing her newest routine. He didn’t know why he asked Mila for help, but she was as good as anybody he knew in St. Petersburg. And she was probably the only one who seemed to like Yuuri.

„And you want to do something nice for him?“ she asked while she skated back in his direction. She grabbed the water bottle Yuuri was holding for her and took a sip.

„Yes. But I don’t know what. He has everything.“ And Yuuri meant _everything_. When he’d moved in with Victor, he‘d discovered his apartment was filled with the most random stuff. The weirdest thing was probably a 18th century soldier helmet and a pair of dutch clogs Victor had said a fan had given him on his trip to Amsterdam. He had more clothes than Yuuri’s whole family and more money than Yuuri had seen in his life. Yuuri’s ability to ever surprise him was below zero at this point.

„Well, sex always helped me with Sergei when I forgot about his birthday or our anniversary.“ Yuuri instantly regretted he picked up his own bottle of water, because water was now coming out of his nose. He choked on the liquid and Mila had to hit his back several times before he could breathe again.

„Aren’t you...“ _cough_ , „...eighteen?“ _more coughs_.

„I’m nineteen, excuse me! And you didn’t really think I was a pure virgin anymore, did you?“ She looked quite offended. Great, so Yuuri was the only virgin in here, wasn’t he? He hadn’t expected the conversation to take this kind of turn and he made sure to never ever ask Mila for help, ever again.

„Oh, I have an idea! We should buy you the new lingerie I saw yesterday! It would look so beautiful on you!“ When Yuuri thought he could function properly again, Mila threw him off his balance and the coughing fit returned once more. The other skaters started to look at them suspiciously and Yuuri didn’t blame them, he would also look, if he’d see someone who looked like he was having a seizure.

„What? You had sex, right?“ she asked and Yuuri could feel his cheeks turning into a dangerous shade of red.

„I’m not comfortable talking about it,“ he managed to get out and Mila’s eyes widened immediately.

„No way! You hadn’t? My ass!“ she cried out way too loud and Yuuri had to shush her.

„You’re yelling!“ he hissed and covered his face in his hands. He knew he‘d regret this decision for the rest of his miserable life.

„And who wouldn’t be yelling? You have been living with him for almost four months! Are you telling me Victor Nikiforov have been living without the D for more than a year now? And I hadn’t seen him with anyone at least one year prior to that, so that makes two years! God, this is some juicy stuff!“ Yuuri wished there was a rock he could crawl under and die. He should have guessed it would end up like that, young people lived for some fresh gossip and especially if it included Victor.

„Please...just don’t,“ Yuuri begged and Mila finally decided that Yuuri had enough. At least for a while.

„C’mon. I mean, you have the perfect gift right there,“ she smirked suggestively and Yuuri realized he wasn’t out of the misery.

„I’m leaving,“ Yuuri turned around and walked off the ice, full of embarrassment.

„Yuuuuuri, wait!“ he heard Mila’s cheery voice behind him and started walking faster.

***

Yuuri couldn’t believe he’d done that. What had he been thinking? Was he out of his mind? Why had he listened to her? Why had he agreed to come with her? And why was he wearing the black lacy panties and stockings that came with them right now?

Three hours had gone by since he had come home from the shopping spree with Mila. She had taken him to the most luxurious lingerie shop in the city and Yuuri had had a mild panic attack once they had taken a step inside. Mila had to calm him down and pick the items herself while Yuuri had set on a chair and looked around all the beautiful pieces of underwear that wasn’t supposed to be for him, but somehow he had wanted to try. She had decided the full outfit would be too much for Yuuri and picked the panties and stockings, because apparently, Yuuri had amazing legs.

Going to the store is one thing, but the fact that he had actually put the things on and now he was preparing dinner knowing they were there, under his sweatpants was making him nervous. Enormously nervous. He fought the urge to take them off every single minute, but the idea Victor could like it somehow made him wear it. Even though he was certain he wouldn’t actually show them to Victor. He was too self-conscious to do that.

 _Would he like it?_ What were Yuuri’s intentions? Why would he dress into something so...special, if he wasn’t going to do anything about it? Why even consider it?

The truth was, he wanted Victor to see him as something desirable. He didn’t want to be just this plain, simple small boy with glasses. He wanted to make Victor’s heart beat faster. Because when he looked at Victor...god, his patience was running out.

He had not been ready for anything when he first moved in with Victor. And Victor had not pressured him. He hadn’t really made any effort to be intimate with Yuuri. Yuuri had appreciated it at the beginning, but with time, he’d started to think if Victor even wanted him in that way. In any sort of way.

Yuuri’s own interest had begun rising slowly. Being with Victor every single day, watching him cook and clean, play with Makkachin and talk to their guests once in a while, Yuuri had found himself looking at Victor, his shining smile, perfect silver hair, impossibly blue eyes, broad shoulders, toned stomach, powerful legs and that waist... Those hips were going to be the death of him. He had always found Victor attractive (and how much!), but he’d always seemed so out of reach, untouchable. He would look at his posters and wonder if Victor was as the media had made him to appear. But one year ago, he’d discovered how wrong the media were. And this was the Victor Yuuri wanted to have. This kind, lovable, goofy Victor with the brightest smile in the universe.

He had pictured Victor in his arms, with his eyes closed and mouth open, moaning his name like it was the only word he knew. He’d pictured Victor overwhelmed with pleasure only Yuuri could give him. But those were just his fantasies. Even now, while he was making dinner, the only thing he could think about was Victor under him, on top of him, anywhere and everywhere. He almost burned his pork on the stove because of his wild imagination. Shame his confidence wasn’t as good as it was in his dreams.

Yuuri finished the dinner in relative peace, with no more burning the food or walking into a open cabinet door. He decided to celebrate day earlier, because tomorrow was their only day off and if anything was to happen tonight, they would need a lost of rest the next day. Not that anything would happen. Yuuri just liked to have another option...in case.

He wrapped the gift he had found in a gift shop while Mila had been trying her tenth dress (apparently Yuuri had to pay her back for her ‘earlier help‘ by spending two more hours going through various expensive boutiques) and waited for Victor in the living room, his whole body tense and shaking with nervousness. What was he so afraid of? Nothing was gonna happen. Victor would never see the underwear. There was only dinner, followed by a movie and a good night’s sleep. Nothing more.

Yuuri jumped when the door clicked open. He stood up way too fast and waited for Victor to step inside. He was wearing his black coat, which was now hanging loosely on his upper arms. He shrugged it off, took off his shoes, black gloves and turned to Yuuri, who was watching him in silence.

„Hi, Yuuri? What smells so good in here?“ Yuuri couldn’t hide his smile of pride at that question. He was glad he noticed the food.

„I made dinner,“ he replied and Victor took a step closer.

„Really? What is the occasion?“ Yuuri took his hand and guided him to the kitchen. He showed Victor to sit down and Victor obeyed without hesitation.

„You don’t remember? Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of you coming to Hasetsu. I decided to celebrate it earlier...just because,“ Yuuri panicked at the end, because he couldn’t tell Victor why he moved the celebration.

„Oh, of course I remember! I just didn’t think it was something to celebrate,“ Victor said, with his elbow on the table and his head in his hand, watching Yuuri with a small smile on his face.

„Are you kidding me? My whole life changed that day. It was the first time we properly met. Well, if you can say properly, you were naked to be honest...“ Victor’s strong laugh surprised Yuuri, but it made him feel relaxed right away. That’s why he liked living with Victor. It had become so easy to talk to him, to chat casually, without any tension. It was comfortable. Like living at home in Japan. Victor felt like home.

Yuuri served the borsch and then the pork cutlet bowl. Two meals he didn’t think he would have on the same table. But he wanted to make something well known in Victor’s homeland and something from his own, so why not mix the two? They didn’t have to eat all of it in one sitting, but Victor was reluctant to try. He ate the borsch and looked painfully sad when he couldn’t put one more slice of pork into his mouth.

„Victor, you’re gonna be sick,“ Yuuri warned him.

„I don’t care. Too good,“ he said between bites. He managed two more and then dropped the chopsticks with a loud sound.

„I’m sorry, Yuuri. I can’t...“

„It’s okay, I will put it in the fridge for later.“ They exchanged smiles across the table and Yuuri took a sip from his glass of wine.

„That was spectacular, Yuuri.  Thank you very much.“ Victor managed to shift on the chair even through his exhaustion, bend forward and take Yuuri’s hand into his own.

„There is still dessert, you know,“ Yuuri pointed to the fridge behind him and Victor’s eyes went wide.

„You can’t do this to me, Yuuri,“ Victor sighed and kept running patterns on Yuuri’s hand. When he looked at Yuuri once more, he felt his heart stop. Victor was really beautiful. And when he looked at Yuuri like that, with his mischievous smile and look that was cutting into his soul, he couldn’t do anything but think that maybe...maybe Victor wanted him too.

„It won’t run anywhere,“ Yuuri managed to get out and laughed sheepishly.

They stayed in the kitchen, talking, drinking wine and holding hands. Victor told him about his day, his photoshoot, interview and late training with Yakov, Yuuri told him about his ever increasing number of successful quadruple flips and obviously left out his shopping marathon with Mila. Sometimes they wouldn’t even talk, just gaze and stare into each other’s eyes.

„You’re amazing, Yuuri,“ Victor confessed without any warning. Yuuri choked on his drink.

„I mean it. What you did for me today, not a lot of people have done this for me. You care about me, you help me, you make me laugh. This apartment would never look the same without you.“ Yuuri’s blush was spreading fast, he felt his cheeks burning at the praise. He wasn’t quite sure he believed him, but learned over the last few months to accept the compliments people tended to throw at him. He wanted to believe Victor more than anything, but his history of depression and social anxiety was making him cautious, still aware of his shortcomings and failures.

„Thank you,“ Yuuri said with a quiet voice and looked down on the table.

„I just hope you will see yourself one day the same way I see you.“ Victor almost whispered the last sentence and than suddenly stood up.

„I need rest,“ Victor announced like nothing had happened before and made his way to the couch.

„I have one more gift for you,“ Yuuri picked the box from the table and handed it to Victor. He inspected it thoroughly before tearing up the paper and looking inside.

„You have done enough, Yuuri, you didn’t...“ He stopped talking once he found out what his gift was. It was a big framed photo of the two of them, kneeling next to excited Makkachin. They were all looking at the camera, smiling and genuinely happy. Yuuri had found this picture in his phone while he had been waiting for Mila and remembered Victor’s words, that it was his favorite picture in the world. They didn’t have it framed, only in digital format, but Victor made it his life legacy to show it to everyone. So when Yuuri’d seen the photo between hundred of photos on his phone, he'd known he wanted it printed and in big format, so it could be more visible and accessible.

Victor’s face turned brighter than the freaking sun. His eyes sparkled and his lips curved into the biggest smile they could manage. He held the frame in his hands looking at it for maybe five minutes before he suddenly jumped and ran to Makkachin that was sitting next to the bedroom door.

„Look, Makka, look what Yuuri got us! Isn’t it wonderful? You look so good in here. Look at your smooth fur and big eyes! One pretty lady! And look at Yuuri! Have you seen more beautiful man in your life? I know I haven’t! God, I love you, Yuuri.“

Yuuri had been looking at them from afar with fondness and love in his eyes, because that’s what he wanted to look at for the rest of his life. But when Victor finished his speech and stopped talking, Yuuri froze, his eyes dilated and opened into unexpected proportions and his voice left him all together.

Victor kept patting Makkachin and playing with his paws for a while more before he realized that the room turned uncomfortably quiet in the matter of seconds. When he stood up and turned around, he found Yuuri, standing unnaturally still, not moving a single muscle. His eyes were wide, his left hand was clenching his shirt at a place where his heart would be underneath the skin and his mouth was agape.

„Yuuri, what happened?“ Victor rushed to Yuuri and put a hand on his shoulder. No response. His eyes were still looking at the place Makkachin was resting. Victor shook with him and Yuuri finally raised his head to look him in the eyes. That’s when Victor knew.

„It’s because I said that I love you, right? Oh my, you don’t feel the same way. I scared you, I’m sorry. You don’t have to say it back if you don’t feel the same way, it’s okay. I’ve just been sick of waiting, the words still on my mind and today, with the food and the gift, it slipped my mouth. I wasn’t thinking. I just want you to know that whatever how you respond, I won’t stop loving you. I’m too far gone to do that.“

Victor was beginning to worry. Yuuri wasn’t responding and he knew he screwed it up. Of course Yuuri didn’t love him. He was still trying to find himself, learning how to live and love, he couldn’t be thinking about relationships at the moment. They shared kisses and hugs, but Victor should know these were just learning mechanisms for Yuuri, his way of accepting life and all of his opportunities. Victor was supposed to stay by his side and help him, no matter the circumstances. And he was ready to stand by Yuuri, even if he could never kiss him or touch him again.

After what felt like the longest minute ever, he noticed one single tear rolling down Yuuri’s right cheek. Then it was another, and another on the other side as well. Before he knew it, his tears were streaming down, big and wet, rolling down his face and onto the floor.

„Yuuri?“ Victor asked carefully, not knowing what to do.

„You...l-love... _me_?“ Yuuri managed to ask through tears, emphasizing the word ‘me‘.

„Of course I love you,“ Victor couldn’t stand so far away from Yuuri anymore, he threw his arms around him and hugged him with all his force.

„I love you, Yuuri,“ Victor sighed and kissed his hair. He held Yuuri while he cried, not wanting to let go. He needed Yuuri to know that this was real, that he was right here.

„I...love you, too,“ Yuuri choked out and the biggest burden fell from his chest. Victor hadn’t even realized how much he needed to hear those words spoken by Yuuri until now. He thought for a few seconds that he was gonna cry too, but he decided this was too good of a moment to be ruined by more tears.

„Victor...you’re choking me,“ Yuuri said and Victor pulled out realizing he was holding him with too much strength.

„I’m sorry,“ he said, took Yuuri’s hands into his and kissed each of his knuckles.

„How could you think I didn’t love you?“ Yuuri raised his voice and shook his head with clear disappointment.

„I just knew your struggles and figured you had too much in your life to go through before you could settle in a relationship.“ Yuuri pulled his hands away and put one on Victor’s cheek, touching it gently. Victor leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth that came with it.

„My problems are nothing that could ever stop me from falling in love with you,“ he said with determination and power in his voice, something Victor had not heard for a long time. Before they knew it, there was no space between their bodies and their mouths were mere millimetres from each other. They were still looking into the other’s eyes, like it was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath on his mouth and shivers traveled down his spine. The moment seconds before a kiss, when the other person was right in front of you, touching you, waiting for the feeling of lips locking into each other, like no one in the world existed, felt electric.

Yuuri closed his eyes and let the moment go spontaneously. They met somewhere in the middle, their lips fell into place and Yuuri put his arms around Victor’s neck. At first it was slow and sweet, just their lips gliding against one another. Once Yuuri opened his mouth and felt Victor’s tongue lick his lower lip, all caution went into wind.

Once they pulled away, they were both out of breath and a light blush was visible on their cheeks. When Yuuri saw Victor’s dazed look and puffy red lips, he grabbed his head and pulled him close again. He couldn’t stop kissing him, Victor became his addiction. They had shared many kisses since the Cup of China, but none had felt like this one. They hadn‘t known what the future had held for them or where it had been taking them. Now everything was so much easier and felt much more satisfying.

They didn’t know how much time had passed when they threw themselves on the couch, limbs tangled together and Yuuri’s head resting comfortably on Victor’s chest. The older man turned on the TV and switched to some russian comedy. Yuuri pretended he was watching the show, but was too distracted by Victor’s hand playing with his hair, by the smell of his shirt and the feeling of his upper body muscles under his fingers. His mind started wandering to the thoughts he’d had before Victor had come home. He thought he could never have Victor this way. Panting, naked and messy on the bed. But he also had not thought Victor loved him, which was not true apparently. But maybe...Victor didn’t want to be intimate.

 _You stupid brain!_ Yuuri yelled in his head and decided to take destiny into his hands. He couldn’t start doubting himself again.

He began to trace fingers lightly over Victor’s thigh. First just above his knee, then slowly higher and higher. He painted circles, rectangles and triangles with the tips of his fingers, just testing the territory. Victor didn’t seem to pay much attention to Yuuri’s ministrations, so Yuuri kept going higher. He moved his fingers to the side and started playing with his inner thigh. That finally got Victor to notice. He tensed, cleared his throat, but didn’t say anything. Yuuri wanted better reaction, so he moved higher and now he was just milimetres from the place he wanted to feel the most.

„Yuuri, do you have any idea what you’re doing?“ Victor asked suddenly and Yuuri looked up at him with innocent eyes.

„Am I doing something wrong?“ his wicked smile betrayed him. Victor looked at him with increasing hunger. He grabbed the adventurous hand by the wrist, pushed Yuuri to lay down and pinned it down above his head on the couch. He moved closer and whispered right into Yuuri’s ear.

„You’re messing with the beast.“ Yuuri felt hot, like his whole body was on fire. He could feel the bulge in his sweatpants and knew he had to calm himself before he could ruin the expensive underwear he was wearing.

Victor wasn’t any better. Yuuri’s hands were so close just a moment ago and he had to use all of his restraint to stop himself from throwing himself on him and claiming him in all the ways he pictured in his head. He couldn’t believe Yuuri would want all of him, that he would be willing to go all the way. His sweet, innocent Yuuri, teasing him and torturing him with his perfect touches. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted him.

„Do you want me?“ Yuuri asked and Victor would laugh if he didn’t know Yuuri. It was his insecurity messing with him, telling him he wasn’t good enough and needing reminder. It was his anxiety playing tricks on him. So Victor decided not to keep any secrets and tell him everything he longed for.

„I want you so much,“ he breathed out and kissed him with all he had. Yuuri melted under his touch, spread his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Victor lay down on top of him, their bodies touching and rolled his hips. Once Yuuri felt the friction, he couldn’t stop the moan escaping him. He arched his back and threw his head back. Victor took hold of the opportunity and made his way down to his exposed neck. He trailed wet open-mouthed kisses from his jaw, the place under his ear to the pulse point on his neck. When he sucked on the skin, Yuuri dug his fingers into Victor’s shoulders, noises he’d never heard coming out of his mouth escaping his throat. He bit on his bottom lip to keep him quiet, because he was louder that he’d expected to be. Victor shivered, his hips rolling once again and bit Yuuri’s earlobe. Yuuri squirmed, overwhelmed, breathing in quick short puffs.

„Sensitive?“ Victor’s breath tickled his ear and he only managed to nod.

„Are you okay?“ he asked, worry visible in the dark of his eyes. Their gazes met and Yuuri smiled.

„If you stop I’m going to kill you,“ Yuuri raised his head a little and kissed Victor again. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The warmth of Victor’s body was taking all of his insecurities away. He just needed him close, even if nothing more would have happened. But he definitely didn’t want to stop Victor from going further.

Victor resumed his position, kissing his jawline, sucking marks into his skin and discovering Yuuri had really sensitive neck. Yuuri had to fight the moans trying to get out, but failed miserably when Victor gently bit the space between his neck and shoulder.

„You’re driving me crazy,“ Victor gasped and sucked on his adam’s apple. „Those noises of yours are making me go insane. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.“ Victor’s hands found his way under Yuuri’s shirt and started exploring every inch of Yuuri’s stomach. They started kissing again, deep and wet, tongues intertwined and fighting to win control over the other. Yuuri wanted to reciprocate the attention Victor was giving him, but he was still shy enough to not know what to do with his hands. He clung to Victor’s shoulders, played with the hair at the back of Victor’s head, but he wanted to go lower. His fear and desire battled between each other and desire needed one little push to cross the finish line.

When Victor looked at him again, Yuuri’s breath was punched out of his chest. His eyes had just a hint of the old blue Yuuri knew so well. His hair was messy, his lips swollen and shiny from saliva, his cheeks a pretty pink color Yuuri loved. This was the push he needed. Victor’s hunger right in front of his eyes. He had never seen Victor like this before and the thought he was making him look this way was giving him immense pleasure. They spent long seconds just looking into each other’s eyes and breathing heavily. Yuuri took advantage of the situation and slowly dragged his hand from Victor’s shoulder down his spine to his ass. He felt Victor shiver all the way down and when he grabbed his bottom, Victor exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. His second hand soon followed and now he was squeezing his ass with both hands, rolling Victor’s hips against his and creating pressure where they both craved it most. They both moaned low at the same time. Victor’s body felt like heaven, heavy but gentle on top of him, making him shudder.

„Yuuri,“ Victor groaned and buried his face in Yuuri’s neck. He returned to kissing it and biting it, harder and more hungry each time Yuuri rolled his hips. Yuuri would be lucky with just this, with the delicious friction and Victor’s lips on his neck, but the Russian apparently had other plans. He pulled Yuuri up, sat on the couch and let Yuuri straddle his hips. Now Yuuri was on top, looking down on Victor, who had the sexiest smile on his face. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat and the heat in his lower region was becoming unbearable.

„I’ve always wanted to see you on top like this,“ he whispered suggestively and Yuuri took a deep breath. „But in my fantasies you were much more naked,“ he added and Yuuri knew he had to reveal the underwear as soon as possible, because Victor’s words were quickly ruining them. But he couldn’t care that much when Victor slipped his hands under his shirt again, pulled it up and with Yuuri’s help off his chest, tossing it on the floor. Then his mouth was everywhere, trailing kisses down from his collarbone to his breasts, before taking one of the nipples into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Yuuri threw his head back and gasped, pleasure overtaking his senses. He didn’t think nipples could be so sensitive, at least not when he’d played with them himself, but he was a squirming mess once Victor started sucking and biting. _God, the biting._

„Ahhh, Victor, stop...“ he had a hard time getting the words out. He didn’t want Victor to stop, not in the slightest, but he was a little mad at himself that Victor surprised him again with the love confession. This was supposed to be his night, he should surprise Victor and leave him speechless, not the other way around. Why was Victor so good at this? The lingerie was the only think that could save him at this point and bring him victory.

Victor didn’t seem to listen. He continued to lick and suck and Yuuri had to gather all of his inner strength to push him back. Once he did, Victor just looked at him with confusion.

„Since you destroyed my earlier surprise, I have to use my secret weapon on you,“ Yuuri said and stood up.

„I didn’t destroy anything! Your surprise was amazing, Yuuri,“ Victor objected and raised his hands in a hug gesture to lure him in, but Yuuri stayed still.

„But you were able to talk. I think I need to take your breath away the same way you took mine. Close your eyes, Victor.“ Victor didn’t move a muscle for a few seconds before he obeyed and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Yuuri took his breath away every second he was with him. He loved his surprise dinner and the framed picture of the three of them. He did slip and said ‚I love you‘, but it wasn’t a competition. He didn’t do it on purpose to ruin anything. He was just sick of waiting to confess his feelings, that was all.

„You can open your eyes,“ Yuuri said quietly and when Victor did what he was told, his jaw dropped open.

Yuuri was turned around, his back was facing Victor and he was looking at him through his bare shoulder. He was wearing nothing but a small black lacy panties, which emphasized his glorious ass and a pair of black stockings. Victor felt the drool forming at the corner of his lips and had to swallow several times to take the situation under control. He felt his erection twitch inside his pants and was becoming desperate for Yuuri’s touch. How could anyone look so irresistible? Yuuri’s back was well formed and carved by muscle, his waist slim and perfect, his legs powerful and his butt the most exquisite thing Victor had ever seen. He wanted to bite into it, slap it until it was red and lick the redness away. But he wouldn’t do anything without Yuuri’s permission. 

Yuuri turned to face Victor and Victor’s dick showed interest again when he saw Yuuri’s flushed and slightly scared face, which he tried his hardest to hide, his neck and chest covered in dark spots and marks, his nipples hard and erect and his member making his way out of the confines. Victor could see he was already wet and he alone wasn’t any better.

He couldn’t speak. Yuuri won. His mind was full of Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, his shy Yuuri buying the stockings, his Yuuri trying them on, wearing them the whole time since ha had come home, his Yuuri thinking about the ways they could use them and what it would lead to. He spent months thinking Yuuri hadn’t wanted any of this, that he had not craved physical contact and sex and Victor’d been fine with that. He had been willing to let go of the prospect of sex, he’d been ready to give up everything so he could just stay by Yuuri’s side and love him as he was. But now his dreams were coming true and he didn’t know how he‘d deserved it.

„Do you like it?“ Yuuri asked shyly and Victor had to swallow again. He opened his mouth but only a guttural moan escaped him. Yuuri smiled and took a step closer.

„I take that as a yes,“ he said and claimed back the spot in Victor’s lap. He sat down and took Victor’s face in his hands. Victor was clearly not able to function properly and Yuuri had to do something to bring him back to life. He leaned in close and kissed him, gently licking his top lip and then biting the bottom one. The contrast in Yuuri’s actions made Victor moan much louder that he expected and second later he was kissing him back, showing his tongue down Yuuri’s throat.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s ass and squeezed the flesh under his fingers which he wanted to do since he'd seen the younger man’s butt for the first time. Yuuri broke the kiss to take a deep breath and rolled his hips to bring back the friction from when he'd been lying under Victor. They were both extremely hard and throbbing, craving touch of the other on them. Victor was the first one to do something about it when he took one of his hands off of Yuuri’s ass and rubbed his erection with his palm.

„God...Victor,“ Yuuri lost all his composure and this was the loudest Victor had heard him through the evening. He buried his head in Victor’s neck and gasped for air. Victor palmed him for several seconds before he made his way inside the panties, took his dick in hand and started stroking him.

„You’re so wet, Yurotchka,“ he whispered in Yuuri’s ear and bit his earlobe. A full body shiver went through Yuuri’s body and he had to bit Victor’s shoulder to stop the noises from getting out.

„Let me hear you.“ Victor’s voice was so sexy Yuuri could come right at that moment. He moaned and gasped and whimpered at every stroke and every touch of Victor’s hand. He knew he couldn’t last long, not with the way Victor rubbed the tip and stroked the vain that was really sensitive. He was a quick learner, finding out Yuuri’s weak spots and using them against him.

„Vic...haaah, Victor, god!“ He was close, really, really close. But before he could get over the edge, Victor pulled his hand away and let him gasping and panting for breath. He grabbed Yuuri’s ass again and threw him back on the couch, straddling him from top. He put his thigh between Yuuri’s legs and pressed harder, making Yuuri moan again and again.

„Victor!“ The noises were music to Victor’s ears. He needed to see Yuuri lose his mind from the pleasure, to have him writhing and panting and completely disheveled. His pleasure was secondary, he wanted to make Yuuri’s first time perfect, so he would never forget it. He knew Yuuri was a virgin, Yuuri had confessed to him during one of their conversations months ago. That’s when he’d realized he may never have Yuuri in this way. Yuuri hadn’t been looking for this kind of relationship and he‘d made his peace with that. That’s why he treasured this moment right here so much more.

He didn’t want Yuuri to come right away, so he pulled away and sat back. An idea crossed his mind and he stood up, leaving Yuuri without breath in his lungs and generally confused.

„Victor?“ Yuuri asked carefully and turned around to see Victor going to the kitchen and making his way to the fridge.

„I want dessert, what do you say?“ Victor asked with a smile and Yuuri frowned.

„Now?“ Victor couldn’t help but find Yuuri’s frown absolutely adorable. He opened the fridge and took out a blueberry ice cream cake, Victor’s favorite. It was impossible for Victor to love this man more. He took two plates, a knife and little spoons with him and put them all on a coffee table. Yuuri was already sitting at the end of the couch, his cock back in his panties and an angry look on his face. Victor cut one bigger piece from the cake, put it on the plate and put the knife down.

„You are unbelievable,“ Yuuri sighed and crossed his arms. Victor couldn’t stop smiling, because it was all a part of his plan. And he couldn’t help but tease Yuuri a little. He took the smaller piece of cake and dipped two fingers in the cream. Once his fingers were covered in the cream, he swiped them down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri jumped from the cold and hissed.

„What are you do...?“ He didn’t finish his sentence once Victor licked the cream right up. A small ‘Oh‘ escaped his lips and Victor smirked. The cake was delicious and even more so coming off Yuuri’s body. He took more of the cream in his fingers and made his way down Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri relaxed under his touch and let Victor do what he wanted. He lay down on the couch and Victor sat at the edge, painting him with cream and then licking all the food from his body. Once Yuuri was back to moaning and Victor saw how pliant he was, he put the cake on the table, licked his fingers (he made a little show of licking them suggestively for Yuuri) and slid Yuuri’s panties all the way off. His dick was back to being hard and leaking, laying against his stomach and begging to be touched. Victor took the last dip into the cake and made his way up Yuuri’s length. Yuuri hissed and scrunched his eyes, not totally comfortable with the cold. Once he was properly covered, Victor bend down and looked up into Yuuri’s eyes, full of hunger and anticipation before he licked the cream up to the tip. He didn’t stop looking at Yuuri, who closed his eyes again and gasped, his mouth staying wide open. When there was no cream left, he swallowed and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Yuuri’s hips bucked and Victor had to hold his hips to keep him still.

Yuuri couldn’t believe this was happening. _Victor Nikiforov was sucking him off._ His mouth was on him, bobbing, sucking and licking the tip, all of it excruciatingly slow, taking his time with him to make him an absolute mess. He covered his eyes with his hand and was breathing heavily, trying to survive the onslaught of sensations. He couldn’t look at Victor anymore, the view before he took him into his mouth was enough. If he’d ever see him giving a full on blowjob, he would come right on the spot.

Victor sped up, taking him faster and deeper, training his gag reflex, which was after few tries almost non existent. Yuuri felt the build up in his lower stomach and knew this was going to be over way too soon. Victor was teasing him way too much before, took him to the edge and then suddenly stopped, so he was more than ready to let go.

„Vic...tor...god...aaah, I’m close,“ Yuuri managed to gasp, but Victor didn’t stop. He was going all the way to the end.

„Look at me, Yuuri,“ Victor pulled off to say and then returned to the task. Yuuri spent a little while considering the options, but at the end listened to Victor, opened his eyes and looked down. His presumptions came true.

He came the moment he saw Victor bobbing his head, taking him all the way to the hilt. It was the most erotic view Yuuri’d ever seen, the sight of his fantasies but hundred times better. He had to close his eyes again and _screamed_ Victor’s name once he felt the orgasm rush through his body and all the way down to his toes.

Still dazed from the experience, he blinked several times to see Victor swallow. He blushed bright red and his eyes went wide open. Victor laughed and freaking winked at him, sending Yuuri into overdrive.

„Oh my god!“ Yuuri called out and dropped his head back on the edge of the couch. Victor bend down to whisper in his ear _„That was the most delicious dessert,“_ and then bit his ear again, making Yuuri wriggle in his hold. He wanted to kiss him so bad, but he didn’t know if Yuuri was comfortable with tasting his own come. So instead he continued to trail kisses down his neck, collarbone and chest to his stomach, even though Yuuri was too sensitive to touch anywhere.

„Really? Let me try.“ Before Victor could ask what he meant, Yuuri grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Victor’s face to his, kissing him roughly. Victor’s surprise could be seen in his eyes, blown wide before he sank into the kiss. Yuuri was winning this ‘surprise game‘ tonight big time, not that Victor was complaining.

„Not that bad,“ Yuuri said once he pulled out, smirking. Victor couldn’t quite believe this was real, even after all that happened.

„These clothes must feel really uncomfortable now. Wouldn’t you like to take them off?“ Yuuri asked playfully, his confidence at the peak. Eros Yuuri was fighting his way to the surface, needing to repay Victor’s favor. He sat next to Victor and grabbed his shirt, yanking it off his body. Victor raised his hands to help and seconds later his pants were coming off too.

„We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,“ Victor said with concern, because he didn’t want to push Yuuri into something he wouldn’t enjoy. He wanted to make him feel good, his needs weren’t now as important.

„Victor...“ Yuuri moved closer and put his hands on Victor’s shoulders, „Let me make you feel good, please,“ he begged and the desperation in his voice and face broke Victor’s self-control. Yuuri’s hands started pushing and before he knew it, he was lying on the couch with Yuuri on top, on his hands and knees, looking at him like he was some kind of price.

First Yuuri kissed him, sweet and gentle kiss that made Victor melt into the couch cushions. Then he moved down to kiss his jaw and neck, peppering small kisses where Victor had kissed him before. Victor felt Yuuri was nervous and cautious, not really knowing what to do. He let him learn, find his own way and use it. He wasn’t bad, not at all, but Victor wished he would let the insecurities go and relax more. Just like he’d done when Victor was on him. He knew Yuuri felt a big responsibility for his actions, being afraid he would do something Victor didn’t like. Victor hated the fact he felt like that. That’s why he was okay with being neglected. He didn’t want for Yuuri to feel pressured, like he had to do his best right away.

„Yuuri, it’s okay, just do what you think feels right,“ he caressed Yuuri’s cheek and kissed his forehead. Yuuri nodded and moved lower, taking Victor’s nipple into his mouth. He copied Victor’s actions, flicked the nub with his tongue and rubbed the other with his hand. If Yuuri had sensitive neck, you could say the same for Victor’s nipples. He tried to remember the last time someone had paid such a attention to them, but he couldn’t recall anything. With previous partners there hadn't been enough foreplay or even none at all. It had been all heat of the moment, a quick fuck that would end as fast as it'd started. Victor didn’t really need an experienced lover, who knew every single thing about his body. He was glad for the fact someone paid attention to him and didn’t think just about themselves. Yuuri was giving him more pleasure than any one night stand could have ever given him.

„Ah...Yuuri.“ Yuuri stopped for a second once he heard his name moaned like this and he could feel his dick beginning to come alive again. He returned to his mission and started sucking on the other nipple, taking his time with them, making them hard and sensitive. He wondered how far he could push Victor, if he could make him beg. He found out his nipples were a big erogenous zone, but he knew he could find more. He travelled lower, kissing Victor’s chest and stomach, licking the skin around the navel, which made Victor buck his hips. He kissed his lower abdomen and when he bit the skin just above his pubic hair, Victor made a loud, whiny noise, then a gasp. Yuuri made notes in his head: nipples, navel and lower abdomen. Yuuri became obsessed with his new mission, he needed to find more, all of them. He played with the area at the edge of Victor’s underwear, trailing his fingers lightly over the material. He was pleased with himself when he saw his underwear was ruined from Victor’s pre-come, all wet for him. He hooked his fingers under the piece of clothing and dragged it down, with Victor lifting his hips to help him.

While he was sitting on the couch, he took a moment to admire Victor, all splayed down for him, with his eyes closed and chest heaving. He had the most beautiful body, pale with a light shade of pink on his cheeks, neck and chest. He had few darkish marks on his neck and collarbone and a big dark ones on his abdomen. He looked like a piece of art and Yuuri wished to take a picture.

Victor opened his eyes and looked at him. Once their eyes met, both of them smirked and Yuuri licked his lips to tease him. _God, Victor was so hot it wasn’t fair._

Yuuri took his time to look at him, knowing Victor had to be losing his patience every second. He stopped his gaze on Victor’s legs, strong and firm thighs he wanted to bite into. So he did. He bend down and licked his inner thigh before he sank his teeth into it. Victor moaned out loud and arched his back, which Yuuri took as a good sign. He followed the action with the other thigh, biting and sucking, leaving marks that would be visible for days. His hands were working his way up and down Victor’s legs, around the area that he wanted to touch the most, but decided to tease Victor a little more. Instead he squeezed his ass cheeks again, lifting Victor’s hips a little so he could explore the area. He trailed his fingers gently across the butt crack of his ass, before he got an idea and found his sensitive spot with his index finger. Victor howled once he touched his entrance, pushing himself on Yuuri’s finger, luring him in. Yuuri was surprised by his action but aroused so much more. He played with his rim, applying just a little pressure but not going in.

„You like this, don’t you?“ Yuuri’s voice was so much deeper and raspy, making Victor shudder. He definitely didn’t expect Yuuri to tease his rim, to play with his most sensitive area like that and making him desperate for it. He expected to top the first time, but maybe Yuuri had other plans. He didn’t mind one bit, he craved for Yuuri’s cock in him, splitting him open.

„Did you take a shower at the rink today?“ Yuuri asked suddenly and Victor nodded without even thinking why would Yuuri ask a question like this right now. He figured out the reason when he felt Yuuri’s hot tongue on his perineum, licking it all the way to his entrance. Victor didn’t know he was capable of emitting such sounds which were coming out of him while Yuuri kissed his rim, licked the area and later once the rim was relaxed and more open, pushed his tongue in.

This was a completely new sensation for Victor. He had never trusted anyone to do something like this. He had quite an experience when it came to sex, but with Yuuri, there was always something new to discover, something new to learn. And he didn’t know his perineum was so sensitive before Yuuri spent a lifetime making sure Victor was utterly ruined at the end.

Yuuri fucked him with his tongue like a pro and Victor wondered if Yuuri had ever done this before. He knew he hadn’t, but he couldn’t help it when he was so good. _So fucking good._

„Yuuri, Yuuri...god, _please_...I need to come! Please, Yuuri!“ There was the begging. The most wonderful thing Yuuri had ever witnessed. Victor Nikiforov begging. After a lot of thought and probably another five minutes of him fucking Victor into oblivion, he took pity on him and wrapped his hand around his dick, giving him just two strokes before Victor was moaning his name like a prayer and coming all over his hand and stomach.

Yuuri straightened his back once Victor was spent and took a look at his messy hand before he licked a stripe up his finger. It wasn’t the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted, but he expected worse. And it was worth it once he saw the hunger in Victor’s eyes and the desire with which he was looking at Yuuri, like he wanted to eat him right there on the spot.

„You are an unpredictable force of nature, Yuuri Katsuki,“ Victor breathed out because he still couldn’t find his old voice after all that Yuuri had done.

„Was it okay?“ Yuuri asked with the same fear he’d had before when he’d asked Victor if he’d wanted him, if he’d found him desirable. Victor raised himself up when he saw the insecurity and cupped Yuuri’s head in his hands.

„Yuuri, try to believe me when I tell you that was the most mind-shattering orgasm I’ve ever had. Now I don’t want anything more than to have you inside me and take me for all i’m worth.“ Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself down.

„You can’t just _say_ stuff like that,“ he whispered, but a small satisfied smile appeared on his face. Victor laughed and leaned to Yuuri’s ear, enjoying the way he always shuddered when got so close.

„But it’s true. I want you inside me, filling me up, pounding into me, making me scream your name.“ Yuuri was back to being an aroused mess in Victor’s hands, but he wasn’t willing to let Victor tease him like that if he wasn’t going to get his share.

„I thought it would be the other way around. You on top of me, taking me from behind, _fucking_ me into the mattress.“ Victor’s breath got caught in his chest when he heard Yuuri swear. If he hadn’t just come, he would be in serious trouble now.

„I think we have a little problem here,“ Victor cleared his throat and looked at Yuuri, who was clearly really amused. Now he was the one leaning close and whispering in his ear.

„Don’t you want to see my ass taking your huge, big cock, squeezing it inside? Don’t you want to feel the warmth, the pressure, the friction? I really want to feel it throbbing in me, deep, deep down, hitting my prostrate and making me see stars.“ _The hell with bottoming_ , he needed to fuck Yuuri right now or he was going to die. He had to admit he was nervous because it was Yuuri’s first time. He thought he was making it easier for him if he was the one to bottom. But he kind of knew the result, he knew Yuuri had to go through it sooner or later and he knew they would end up like this.

„Let me make you a promise,“ Yuuri took his hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips, „Fuck me now and the next time I will return the favor until you know nothing but my name. Well, after you walk me through it.“ Victor had to laugh at the end, because Yuuri was just too adorable. He could turn from a freaking sex dream into a cute cuddly piggy in a matter of seconds.

„Let’s move it to the bed then.“ Victor stood up and took Yuuri’s hand, making his way to Victor’s bedroom. When Yuuri’d moved in, Victor had turned his old unused office into Yuuri’s bedroom. He wanted him in his bedroom and in his bed from the beginning, but had not wanted to pressure Yuuri and scare him away. Now when he closed the door and saw Yuuri lay on the bed and spread his legs in clear invitation, he wanted to burn the room just so Yuuri would stay with him forever.

„God, Yuuri, you are killing me,“ he sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed. Yuuri was still wearing the luxurious stockings and looked delectable in them. Victor walked over to the bedside table to took out condoms and a bottle of clear lube, threw them on the bed and straddled Yuuri’s hips. He kissed him like it was the first time, all tongue and teeth, needy and desperate. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and dug his fingers into Victor’s shoulders, dragging them down and definitely leaving marks once Victor took both of their lengths in hand and started stroking them back to life. Yuuri’s didn’t need much attention, because he had been hard since the moment he‘d fucked Victor with his mouth. And Victor didn’t took much time either to get ready because just a look at naked Yuuri in black stockings was enough to get him close.

Once Victor came to the conclusion it was time to take a step further, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He kissed Yuuri again, not to only calm Yuuri down, but himself as well. He had done it before, not as many times as someone would have thought, but enough to know what he was doing. But that didn’t help his building anxiety. He didn’t want to hurt Yuuri, he didn’t want to ruin the rest of the night. Yuuri deserved the best and beyond. He deserved the best night of his dreams.

Yuuri must have sensed something, because he hugged him and trailed several kisses down his cheek.

„You don’t have to worry, Victor. I trust you.“ Victor looked into his eyes and didn’t take his eyes of him the whole time he was pressing the index finger into him. Yuuri closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows, breathing quick and heavy.

„Are you okay?“ asked Victor before Yuuri opened his eyes and smiled at him, nodding.

„I have gone so far myself, Victor,“ he puffed out the air and gasped a little. Victor moved his finger in slow movements, pulled it out and in again, trying to get Yuuri used to it.

„Really? You fingered yourself before, huh?“ Victor sent a smirk his way and Yuuri blushed a deep red.

„Maybe,“ he got out and a surprised gasp left him once Victor added another finger. It wasn’t as bad as he was afraid it would be. It was a little uncomfortable and there was a slight burning sensation, but it was much better than when he first tried it himself. He’d never made it past two fingers, so he was expecting much more pain with the third one. But now, it was good. Victor was very gentle and patient, scissoring his fingers and curling them in an attempt to find something. Yuuri felt every small movement opening him up and was beginning to want more.

„I would love to see my Yuuri with his fingers in his ass and a dick in his hand. Will you show me sometime?“ Victor was trying his best to stay composed, but the thought of Yuuri fucking himself with his hand and the look on his face while he was opening him was making him loose all of his restraint.

„Victor,“ Yuuri moaned and clutched around him, „More.“ Victor obeyed and added another finger, pushing it in as slow as possible. Yuuri took it in wonderfully and Victor had to praise him for his confidence and complete trust. He curled his fingers and brushed against a bundle of nerves which made Yuuri cry out and cover his mouth with his hand.

„ _Found it.“_ Once he knew where to go, he made it his mission to assault Yuuri’s prostate and make him wail from pleasure. 

„Victor! Oh my god!“ Yuuri became more vocal in an instant. Victor was now fucking him fast and hard, brushing his prostate with every drag of his fingers. He felt his own erection begging for attention and he rubbed it against the sheets while he sucked on Yuuri’s nipple.

„I need you...inside!“ Yuuri panted and then moaned again, throwing his head back and pushing his chest closer to Victor’s mouth. Victor massaged his prostate a little more before he pulled out and grabbed the condom.

„I’ve never done this before...so I’m clean,“ Yuuri said with a nervousness in his voice, or what was left of it.

„What are you saying?“ Victor asked and Yuuri took the condom out of his hand.

„Are you...clean?“ he asked and Victor was once again taken aback by Yuuri’s surprise attack.

„I haven’t had sex in more than two years, Yuuri. I’m very clean.“

„Then we don’t need this,“ he said and threw the condom somewhere on the floor. Victor’s ability to speak left him and all that was left was a shell of a man filled with lust and animalistic desire. He spent less than a minute coaxing his cock in lube before he was spreading Yuuri’s legs and aligning with his entrance. Yuuri just nodded and then Victor was pushing inside, gradually filling him up. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Yuuri’s insides enveloping him. He was so warm and perfect, taking him all in. He kissed away Yuuri’s discomfort, kissed him until Yuuri pulled away to order him to move.

The pain was there, that couldn’t be prevented, but Victor did everything to make it almost non-existent. Once he started moving, Yuuri didn’t feel pain or pleasure. He just felt full. Enormously full. It took a couple of leisure thrusts to make Yuuri feel something. But once the feeling started building, he knew he would be gone by the end of this.

„Faster,“ Yuuri commanded and Victor complied. He snapped his hips and started thrusting with more force. Yuuri hooked his legs around his waist and started to move his hips to match Victor’s movements. It took them a few tries but after a while they were perfectly in sync and fucking like their life depended on it.

„Does it...feel good, Yuuri? Tell me.“ Yuuri opened his mouth to speak but just more moans escaped him.

„Tell me, Yuuri. Because you...uggh...you feel, _god_ , so good,“ Victor had trouble getting the words out, he moved harder and faster, chasing the pleasure. But he wanted to hear Yuuri’s thoughts, he wanted him to tell him everything.

„Aaaagh, Victor!“ Yuuri couldn’t form a single word besides Victor’s name. He was gone before Victor brushed against his prostate, then it was impossible. Victor got up on his knees and hooked Yuuri’s left leg on his shoulder. He continued to slam into him, pounding faster and faster, hitting Yuuri’s prostate on every thrust. Yuuri took hold of the headboard and started bouncing back, making Victor swear in all languages he knew.

„More, more! Give it to me!“ He was _screaming_ now, holding the headboard until his knuckles were white and taking it all with abandon. Victor dropped his leg back on the bed, lay on top of him and bit his neck to stop any sounds that were on the verge of his tongue. He licked the sweat forming on Yuuri’s body and kissed him again, and again, wet and clumsy, but with all the love they shared between each other.

„Yuuri, I’m close,“ Victor warned. He didn’t want to come first, but Yuuri was so tight and hot, Victor couldn’t control himself anymore. He reached between their bodies and started stroking Yuuri, stimulating him from both sides.

„Come in me, _please_. I want to feel you.“ Yuuri’s words were like a drug, the release right in his reach. He needed just a little more, a few more thrusts. Or the next sentence spoken by Yuuri, which made Victor come harder then he ever thought possible. _„Come, Vitya.“_

When he felt Victor spilling inside him, his own orgasm hit...hard. It was much stronger than the one in the living room, which was hard to believe. His senses were fried, the only thing he felt was the immense pleasure cursing through him. Victor stroked him until there was nothing left and then pulled out, leaving Yuuri empty. Well, not completely, he could feel Victor’s come coming out of him, dirtying the sheets. But he was too tired to care.

Victor, the gentleman that he was, cleaned them both up using a towel he grabbed from the bathroom. Then he lay down beside Yuuri and Yuuri immediately put his head on Victor’s chest, one hand around his waist and leg around his thigh, gluing himself to him. They stayed quiet for a moment, wondering if the other was asleep before Victor spoke up.

„You know, now I won’t be able to hear the name Vitya without getting hard.“ Yuuri giggled and kissed his chest, making Victor sigh in satisfaction.

„Now I won’t be able to eat blueberry ice cream cake without getting hard.“

„Touché.“   


	2. Cradle me I'll cradle you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote part 2. I had it almost done for more than a month, but I didn't feel like finishing it. But today I was like "screw it" and tadá! This time I wanted to include Yuuri's anxiety and somehow play with their dynamics of what role should they play in the relationship. At the end, they work with anything and everything. I hope you enjoyed this one and thank you for your support! It means a lot!

Victor was screwed.

He had always found Yuuri attractive. There was no mistaking it. Slim or chubby, with toned muscles or soft little belly, with or without his glasses, there was always something incredibly appealing to him. Victor’d fallen for him the moment he’d stolen the whole show at the Sochi GF banquet. He’d seen the beauty in his skating, in his movements and traveled thousands of miles just to be close to him and bring him the fame he so deserved but somehow couldn’t achieve. But he had found it in himself to not get distracted by his carnal desires, he’d managed to be reasonable and not think about Yuuri in his bed every time he would skate Eros. Obviously, there had been moments when he had to take a cold shower afterwards or he had to took the edge off and arrive late to the late dinner receptions after competitions. But he could count the times Yuuri’s performance had actually given him a boner on his fingers. He was a professional and he needed to be there for Yuuri, so he’d done everything in his power to be a strict coach and a good teacher.

Somehow, since their first night together, his will and his body had begun to mess with him. He couldn’t look at Yuuri without picturing him covered in cream, wearing only black stockings and moaning his name like a prayer. Whether he had been on or off the ice, Yuuri’d been always naked and messy in his mind, occupying Victor’s every thought. Victor’d had it the worst and especially craved Yuuri the most when he was preparing dinner in the kitchen, dancing ballet at the dance studio and, not to Victor’s surprise, on the ice. And Victor hated himself for it.

Another training session and another boner. He was ridiculous. He was a terrible coach and even worse human being. He should be looking at Yuuri’s footwork instead of his ass, he should be analyzing his movements instead of drooling when Yuuri raised his hands in the air and revealed the tiniest bit of his small but soft and perfect stomach. And today was not any different. He felt the sweat forming on his forehead, he felt the heat in his lower region and he felt the heartbeat in his chest strong as a drumroll. Victor had never felt like this. He was the master seducer, he was the one who was making people hot and bothered. But here he was, completely at a mercy of a man who didn’t even know he could affect people so much.

His breathing was becoming heavier and he felt the blush appearing on his cheeks. He had to do something about this. He couldn’t walk around the rink with a huge tent in his pants, could he? Victor was glad he had taken his dark blue jacket with him, even though it was rather warm in St. Petersburg, because now he could take it off and wrap it around his waist to cover the bulge he had yet to get rid off. Yuuri was finishing his routine and ending it with moving his hips slowly and with a sensuality which was making Victor loose his mind. Was he doing this on purpose? He couldn’t be this sexy, it was humanly impossible.

Yuuri’s body made one last spin and stopped moving. His eyes were looking up at the ceiling and suddenly dropped down to look at the older man before him. Victor’s breath got caught in his throat and Yuuri smirked at him. It was a small smirk which quickly turned into a full-blown smile, but Victor knew that Yuuri wasn’t completely unaware of his abilities. He knew Yuuri was changing his routine to make it more sexual, like his Eros program had been.

Yuuri started skating towards him and made his way to the edge of the rink, standing next to the wall that was separating them. Victor gave him his glasses and water and waited until Yuuri was hydrated and actually able to see him before he started talking.

„That was...good.“ Victor wanted to slap himself once he heared the coarseness to his voice. He coughed and cleared his throat, but Yuuri apparently didn’t want him to speak, because he leaned closer over the wall until his face was only few inches from his.

„Should I change something, coach?“ he asked with a bright shiny smile on his face and Victor was sure his heart was not beating anymore. Did he know about the state he brought Victor into and was messing with him, or did he have no idea?

„Your flips were a little shaky, but you have time to fix it. It’s late, we should go home.“ _So I can take a long shower and calm myself down_ , Victor thought to himself.

„I wanted to show you my step sequence one more time,“ Yuuri protested and narrowed his back, throwing his bottle into Victor’s hands. _God, this man was so frustrating._ He had to be doing this on purpose. There was no other option, he was trying to break Victor, turn him into an animal.

„Yuuri, you should stop doing this,“ Victor said with a serious expression on his face. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he took a step back, lowering his gaze to the floor.

„I’m sorry,“ he apologized and stepped down from the rink, making his way to the locker room. Victor realized Yuuri was scared, embarrassed and disappointed, and Victor wanted to kick himself in the nuts for being a total and complete idiot. He should know his words would trigger Yuuri’s anxiety and he should fraze them much better. He was acting stupid because all of his blood was traveling down, leaving nothing in his small brain.

When Yuuri walked past him, he immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, pressing his chest into Yuuri’s back and whispering in his ear.

„I’m supposed to be coaching you and look what you’re doing to me.“ Victor pressed his clothed erection to Yuuri’s behind and Yuuri let out a small squeak once he felt the hardness rub against him.

„I’m sorry...I didn’t...“ Yuuri tried but couldn’t finish a sentence. He was so adorable when flustered that he had to laugh.

„What? You didn’t know your skating would turn me on so much? You weren’t doing this on purpose? You weren’t trying to seduce me?“ He could hear Yuuri’s breath getting faster and his whole body shiver even with the lightest touch of his fingers and the slowest roll of his hips.

„I just thought...that maybe...“ _Still not able to talk. Cute._ Victor couldn’t hide his proud smile. _Taste your own medicine, Yuuri. You were testing me, now I’m testing you._

„For the past two weeks, I was trying my hardest to be a good coach and you’re ruining it. I was restraining myself from touching you, kissing you, _fucking you_ , just so we could both focus on work and get you ready for the competition.“ Yuuri took a deep breath at the swear word and Victor growled into his ear when he felt Yuuri press his ass into his crotch, wanting more.

„I thought that’s what you wanted, Yuuri. You said so.“ Yuuri had been the one to stop all Victor’s advances since the night they’d spent together. Victor had wanted to have him again the very next day, but Yuuri’d stopped him, saying he needed to be fit for the training, that he‘d wanted to do his best and that sex had not been something that would be very beneficial in the long run. Victor had not been happy, not at all, but he had respected Yuuri’s wish and had been willing to wait until Yuuri wanted to have sex again.

„I...don’t know,“ Yuuri whispered and Victor noticed something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong, because Yuuri abruptly ran away and left Victor stand there alone.

Victor didn’t waste any time and followed Yuuri to the locker rooms, stopping him from shutting the door and locking himself in.

„Yuuri, what is happening?“ he asked with visible concern and worry, his gaze breaking Yuuri’s heart into pieces.

„Do you not want...“ Yuuri pushed him back against the door before Victor could finish a sentence, because he didn’t want Victor to say it, to even think about it.

„No!“ Yuuri raised his voice, but Victor could hear the shaking, „I want you. I want you all the time, every single day, it’s embarrassing.“

„Than what is the problem? Please, Yuuri, talk to me.“ He took Yuuri’s face into his hands and got Yuuri to look at him. There were tears at the corners of his eyes and Victor wanted to do anything to erase Yuuri’s insecurities and fears, to make him smile again.

„I’m scared. You clearly want me to...take charge...and I’m afraid I will hurt you, or disappoint you.“ The tears were rolling down his cheeks now and Victor started kissing his face, his cheeks, forehead, lips, jaw, every little piece of skin he could find his way to.

„Yuuri, moya lyubov, you could never hurt me. You’re the most caring, compassionate, kind person I’ve ever met. I know you will do everything you can to make it a good experience for both of us.“ He hugged Yuuri and kissed his head, holding him strongly in his arms.

„And about that disappointment...“ Victor started, „You must be insane if you think I wouldn‘t enjoy you taking me.“

„I’ve never done this. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t do anything the first time we slept together, you did all the work.“

„Uhm, excuse me? You didn’t do anything?“ He pushed Yuuri back by his shoulders so he could look into his eyes again. „Should I remind you of the wonder that is your tongue?“ Victor smiled when he saw Yuuri blush and hugged him once more.

„Thank you,“ said Yuuri and Victor felt a big wave of relief wash over him.

„You have to tell me everything that’s bothering you, Yuuri. We are a team, we’re in this together. I love you and I want you to be comfortable with these stuff.“ Yuuri didn’t say anything, but his nod was enough for Victor.

„We have a day off next Friday,“ Yuuri said carefully, like Victor could say no after everything.

„Yes, but I’m still a little hot after your performance today,“ Victor admitted and soon he found himself being pressed against the door again.

„Then I guess I should take the responsibility for my actions.“ Yuuri gave a chaste kiss to Victor’s lips and fell down on his knees. The action made Victor gasp in surprise, even more when he felt Yuuri’s fingers play with his belt and zipper.

„Yuuri, you don’t have to do this right now,“ Victor started, because the concern for Yuuri’s well being didn’t entirely left him. But Yuuri just looked at him and smiled before he yanked his pants down to his knees.

„I‘ve wanted to do this for so long. But my stupid anxiety didn’t let me. I can’t let it control my life anymore.“ Yuuri licked the tip through the fabric of his briefs and then sucked, making Victor buck his hips and moan from the sudden assault of pleasure. He forgot how long he had been walking around with a boner in his pants, how uncomfortable it had been. He needed the relief and he needed it badly.

„Don’t expect miracles, but I will try...“ Victor cupped his face in his hand and caressed his cheek, telling him by his actions that he trusted him and wanted him to do this. They didn’t need words anymore, Yuuri knew Victor wouldn’t judge him and Victor knew Yuuri had a long time ahead of him before he could be completely comfortable with intimacy.

Yuuri pulled down his briefs and freed his hard cock. He took it into one hand and gave it a slow gentle stroke, examining the look and shape carefully. Victor was shivering with every little touch, but let Yuuri do how he pleased. Yuuri took his time, giving him few more slow strokes before he licked the tip that was already starting to leak. Victor let out a quiet moan and gribbed Yuuri’s hair, gently playing with the locks of dark soft hair while he tried to stay under control.

He knew Yuuri was trying to learn everything, but his slow and careful movements were killing him. He wanted to be in his mouth, to feel the heat enveloping him. Yuuri was alternating between faster strokes and long licks down his shaft, which were pleasant, but not enough. So when he finally took the head in and sucked, Victor’s voice got louder.

„Yes, that’s it,“ he praised the man below him and caressed his hair, letting him know he did good. Yuuri bobbed his head once, taking him more into his mouth and Victor had to close his eyes. Yuuri was sticking to the certain area where he could go and stroked the rest with his hand. He tried to go deeper, but his gag reflex was stronger than him and Yuuri had to pull out with a cough.

„It’s okay,“ Victor smiled at him and moved a piece of hair from his face, putting it behind his ear. „Just do what your body allows you and don’t push yourself too hard.“ Yuuri nodded and returned to his task, taking him as far as he could go and pulling back. Victor could feel it was Yuuri’s first time. His work was a little sloppy and uncoordinated, his moves cautious and timid. But still it was better than half the blowjobs he had received in his life, so he could say Yuuri was above average. If Yuuri was that good his first time, Victor wondered how good he would get with practice. He couldn’t wait to find out.

„Use your tongue,“ Victor whispered and threw his head back, resting it against the door. Yuuri listened and pushed his foreskin back with his tongue and lips, creating a new kind of stimulation which made Victor tighten his hold on Yuuri’s hair and moan out loud. His moans started a chain reaction of responses, because Victor’s signs of pleasure caused Yuuri to hum around his cock and send vibrations through Victor’s whole body.

„Yes, Yuuri!“ Victor had to do everything in his power not to thrust back into Yuuri’s mouth. The pleasure was building, each bob of Yuuri’s head and each suck to the tip had Victor sighing with satisfaction. Yuuri maybe did not give the best blowjob, but once he started to play with his balls and apply pressure to his perineum, like he’d done two weeks ago before he’d eaten Victor out, he knew Yuuri was the best lover he’d ever had, no doubt. Because he knew more about Victor’s secret spots that any other person had ever even tried to learn. At the end, it all came down to attention. Yuuri was giving him the proper attention and time. He was not selfish or greedy, he was there to give and take care of him. They were there for each other and that’s what made them the best.

„Yuuri, I’m close,“ Victor warned him so Yuuri could have a choice if he wanted to pull away or swallow. Victor didn’t push him into anything, but Yuuri looked like he wasn’t backing out. His one hand massaged his ball and the other found its way to Victor’s entrance, teasing the rim but not going in. The stimulation from both sides and the memory of Yuuri’s earlier actions few weeks ago pushed Victor over the edge and he spilled into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri swallowed most of it, but the last few drops got on his chin and jaw. He stood up and took Victor’s hand into his, his look filled with desire and desperation.

„Touch me, please,“ he begged and not a second later he was being pushed to the wall next to them, Victor placing his thigh between his legs and pressing into his crotch. He licked the remnant of his come from Yuuri’s face and kissed him hard. Victor was glad when he felt Yuuri’s hardness against his leg, happy that Yuuri enjoyed it just as much as he did. Yuuri whined and moaned into his mouth, kissing him back with as much eagerness. Victor slipped his hand into his training pants and briefs, taking his cock out of the confines. He gathered the pre-come from the tip and coaxed his length with it, making it easier to stroke him fast. They didn’t have time for anything else. Yuuri had been neglected for long enough. Victor’s hand was firm, pumping harder and stroking faster, taking Yuuri to the edge in recond time. Yuuri clinged on to him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, biting Victor’s lower lip before he moaned out loud and threw his head back. Victor dived his teeth into Yuuri’s neck, which was all it took for Yuuri to orgasm. Victor watched Yuuri all the way through it and couldn’t believe his luck, because _God!_...he was beautiful. His eyes closed, his lips opened, his face with a look full of ecstacy. He smiled at the end and Victor thought it was the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. They had both been filled with so much pent-up energy that this was exactly what they needed.

„Oh god,“ Yuuri sighed and started laughing. Victor joined him and then they were laughing together, still tangled over each other and as close as they could get.

„I love you,“ Victor said into his ear and Yuuri kissed him.

„I love you,“ he said back. They shared a few more lazy kisses before Victor pulled back to get dressed.

„Did you enjoy it?“ asked Yuuri once he was dressed.

„Yuuri, are you doubting yourself again?“ Victor raised his eyebrow and Yuuri blushed.

„You could just answer, you know.“ Victor laughed at Yuuri’s quiet comment and cupped his cheek.

„I enjoyed it very much, my love. You certainly have potential. And we have all the time in our lives to practice.“ Victor winked at him at the end and Yuuri’s blush deepened.

„I’m glad you enjoyed it as well,“ Victor added and threw his hands around Yuuri’s waist, his seducing smirk staying permanently on his face.

„I was nervous at the beginning, but somewhere along the way I started to like it. You were making so delicious sounds and I liked the way you held my hair,“ Yuuri took a deep breath before he spoke again, „I wouldn’t mind if you pulled my hair even harder.“ Victor’s eyes widened and then his smirk returned, even bigger and more sexy than before. He stepped closer and whispered in his ear once again, knowing this kind of talk made Yuuri shiver with arousal.

„So you like it rough, Yurotchka?“ It was more of a statement than a question. „What else do you want? Tell me about your fantasies.“ He was right about Yuuri shivering, he was a trembling mess once Victor started talking in his ear.

„I don’t know,“ Yuuri started carefully, still embarrassed to share his darkest desires.

„Well, we will learn more about your preferences as we go along,“ Victor let him be and made his way to the door, ready to leave. But before, he turned to Yuuri one last time, „I will get the information out of you. I want to know what was young Yuuri thinking about when he fucked himself.“ With the words still in Yuuri’s head, they left the locker room and went home.

***

They spent the next week trying their best to stay focused, to work their asses off and perfect their routines, but only one thing was on their minds. People were getting sick of their constant flirting and were ready to let them know every time they could. But even through everything that was preventing them to train properly, their skating was getting better every single day and by Friday, their jumps were flawless. They spent their last day showing off, playing with their programs and trying to seduce the other. They were so motivated to impress the other, that they worked even harder and it showed. Yakov was scolding them for their behavior, but he couldn’t complain about their skating, because there was nothing wrong with it.

They took a long shower before they went home. It was supposed to be a quick shower, but somewhere in the middle Victor made his way to Yuuri’s shower and pressed him against the cold shower tiles. He dropped to his knees and returned Yuuri the favor from last week. He had to stay quiet when Georgi started to shower right next to them, which Victor made extremely difficult. When he felt Victor’s teeth gently grazing his length, he thought he was going to scream. The thrill from knowing someone was right behind the wall and could very easily hear them made Yuuri come rather quickly. He bit him bottom lip until there was blood and pulled Victor’s hair harder every time he made some unexpected but pleasurable movement. It took him only few minutes before he was coming down Victor’s throat. After it was over, he noticed Victor had been stroking himself and his orgasm followed soon after Yuuri’s. Then they spent another half an hour just leisurely washing each other, kissing every piece of skin they could find and whispering loving words into the other’s ear. Georgi was long gone before they made their way out.

When they came home, they were already in the middle of a hot make-out session, their hands all over the other. They dropped on the couch, which was the nearest and Victor straddled Yuuri’s hips before he made his way to Yuuri’s neck.

„You know what I wanted when I was sixteen?“ Yuuri asked suddenly and Victor had to get up to look at him.

„I used to think about us. How after a long day of training we would come home, eat dinner, shower together and then you would make love to me. We would be too tired for anything crazy, so you would just hold me, fill me and whisper dirty things into my ear until I would come all over our stomachs. I wanted to have you near, all the time.“ Yuuri had so much love in his voice, Victor’s heart hurt a little. He had wanted to have the closeness, the physical and mental connection, the love of a man of his dreams. Victor wanted to apologize he had to wait so long for him, because Yuuri didn’t deserve the years of loneliness.

„Yuuri,“ he signed and kissed him, slow and sweet. He would give him the whole world if he could. But until then, a gentle lovemaking Yuuri had dreamed of would have to be enough. He stood up from the couch and lifted Yuuri into his arms. He carried him to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. They removed their clothes together, having trouble with getting rid off them, because they could not stop touching and kissing each other. Once they were gone, Victor took his time to open Yuuri up, slowly moving his fingers and kissing Yuuri while doing so. Yuuri gasped and mewled at every twist of his hand, at every sharper kiss and bite to his neck.

„You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,“ Victor muttered in his ear and Yuuri let out his first loud moan when he brushed against his prostate. „I love having you below me, taking me in so well.“ Yuuri opened his eyes and smiled. They shared more kisses, Victor pulling away a few seconds later to coax himself with lube before he gradually sank into Yuuri, both of them trembling and heavy breathing with every little push.

„You’re so tight,“ Victor buried his head in Yuuri’s neck and pulled back until only the head remained inside, before sinking back in. Both of them let out a loud moan and Yuuri arched his back, pleasure building at a steady pace.

Victor started an even rhythm, thrusting slow but deep. Each snap of his hips made Yuuri louder, soon being loud enough so even neighbours could hear. Victor discovered that Yuuri would get really loud when there was nothing that could interrupt them, and Victor loved that. He loved the noises he made, he loved the fact he was the one making him feel that way. Soon the slow pace stopped being enough and they both picked up the pace, Victor thrusting faster and harder and Yuuri doing everything in his power to bounce back and take him deeper.

„Ride me,“ Victor said and Yuuri stopped moving. His eyes wide opened and he looked at Victor with self-doubt.

„Please,“ Victor begged and Yuuri nodded before he flipped them over. He straddled Victor and carefully sank on his cock, taking him to the hilt. Victor could see his tense muscles and nervousness in his eyes, so he took Yuuri’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

„You look so good up there,“ Victor smirked and Yuuri calmed down a little. He experimentally rolled his hips, making Victor gasp. He repeated the motion a few times and by the fifth roll Victor was begging him to do something. Yuuri laughed and raised his hips, before he sank back down...hard. They both gasped out loud from the surprise at how good it felt. Yuuri started bouncing on his cock, still relatively slow but deep, and Victor could not do anything else but watch. Yuuri was so sensual, his eyes closed and his head tilted back, breathy gasps and moans leaving his lips, his chest flushed and shiny from the thin layer of sweat. His hands were exploring all of Victor’s skin, his strong hips were slightly shaking from the sheer force with which Yuuri was moving up and down and his cock was desperate for attention, stiff, hot and heavy against his stomach, all wet and leaking from the tip.

„ _God_ , how can you be so hot?“ Victor asked, not able to take his eyes of Yuuri. He kept his glasses on, wanting to see Victor better and even with them, he was a pure raw sexuality in a single body.

„You’re the one to talk,“ Yuuri got out, laughing. He sped up his thrusts, the volume of his voice going up as well.

„ _Ahh_ , you feel so good,“ Yuuri moaned and bent down to kiss Victor. Victor took the opportunity to bent his knees so he would have some support for what was he about to do. He grabbed Yuuri’s ass and snapped his hips, hitting Yuuri’s prostate with force. Yuuri broke the kiss to scream, his whole body shaking with the violence of Victor’s thrusts. Their gentle love-making turned rather quickly into rough fucking, but there was still love in the way they held each other, in the soft caresses and languid kisses they exchanged here and there.

Yuuri’s only warning was a scream before he was coming, stripes of come covering Victor’s stomach and chest. Victor was weak when it came to Yuuri and once he saw his face at the verge of orgasm and felt the pressure on his dick once he came, he wasn’t able to withstand. He emptied himself in Yuuri and came with his name on his lips. Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s chest and didn’t move for several minutes, the only sign he was alive was his full body shiver and heavy breathing.

„Screw my fantasies, the reality is much better,“ Yuuri said after a long time of silence, with Victor rubbing circles into his back and caressing his hands. They both laughed at that and Yuuri raised his head to kiss Victor.

„Coming untouched. That’s new.“ With that, Yuuri slowly rolled onto his side of the bed and lay on his back, looking onto the ceiling.

„I’m sorry if it was too much for you. You wanted love-making but once you were on top, my restraint broke.“ Victor rolled onto his side and started trailing fingers down Yuuri’s chest.

„Did you not hear me? This was much better than anything I’ve ever imagined,“ Yuuri grinned, but then a small disappointed sigh left him. „I just wanted to be fit for tomorrow, so I could fuck you properly.“ Victor moaned and nuzzled his face in Yuuri’s hair, grabbing his waist so he could embrace him.

„You swearing is such a turn on.“ For a moment he wished he had Yuuri’s stamina, so he could recover faster after an orgasm. But Yuuri was tired and beginning to drift off already, so he let him be. Instead he went to the bathroom to run a bath. He raised Yuuri and carried him to the bathroom, where he put him in and washed his entire body, making him relax. After the bath Yuuri got dressed into one of Victor’s old t-shirts and his own clean boxer briefs and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Victor took a quick shower to clean of the mess from his chest and stomach, washed his hair and tucked himself under the covers, still naked, clinging to Yuuri and putting his head on his chest. He fell asleep faster than he’d ever had in his life.

***

Victor woke up by fingers traveling down his spine, just lightly grazing his skin. He didn’t pay them much attention until firm hands squeezed his ass and started massaging it. He bit his lip and let the intruder continue, wishing for something more. The hands Victor knew, but couldn’t figure out who they belonged to in his sleep state mind, spread his ass cheeks and he snapped his eyes open once he felt a strong tongue lick his entrance. He moaned and bucked his hips, raising them higher so the tongue could have better access. He knew which tongue it was, because only one person could make him feel this kind of pleasure.

„ _God_ , Y-Yuuri!“ Victor was fully conscious now. He hugged the pillow under him and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Yuuri continued to lick, suck and bite. He bit into Victor’s ass so hard it had to leave marks. He wasn’t gentle or careful, not now. Maybe he was repaying Victor for the violence of last night. They were both so needy and desperate, a little pain couldn’t hurt.

„Don’t stop, oh god!“ Victor could swear he had never released such sounds from his mouth in his life. He had not been the loud partner in any relationship, he had always been composed and balanced. But with Yuuri, he felt free. He didn’t have to pretend anymore, to play a role, to stay calm and ready. He could let loose and drown in the pleasure Yuuri was giving him.

Yuuri fucked him with his tongue just as good as the last time, if not better. But this time, once his hole was loosened and open, one cold, slick finger found its way in. It was slow and hesitant at first, exploring the area, but soon Yuuri picked up the pace and started finger-fucking him fast and good.

„Another,“ Victor gasped and Yuuri obeyed. Two fingers in, he started scissoring them, opening him even further. The stretch was more than welcome, Victor already desperate for more. Plus, Yuuri didn’t stop licking and sucking his hole, changing Victor’s moans into high-pitched cries.

With third finger, Victor could feel a little pain and slight burn, but it didn’t take long for them to completely disappear. Yuuri always made sure to speed up only with Victor’s consent. Victor was somewhat coherent until that point, but once Yuuri slightly wriggled his fingers and found his sweet spot, he was completely gone.

„Yes! Right there!“ Victor cried out. Tears were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. He needed to be touched, he needed extra friction, he needed to come. The assault on his prostate was too much.

Yuuri made his way up his spine to his neck, kissing him softly. The kisses contrasted with the harsh moves of his fingers.

„Look at you, taking my fingers so easily,“ he said in Victor’s ear and bit his earlobe. „I want to fuck you so badly, Vitya.“ Victor moaned at the nickname, closer to the edge than ever. But he still couldn’t come, not without Yuuri’s touch.

„But you left me so sore yesterday. You fucked me so good. My ass is throbbing, but still wanting your cock.“ Where did the confidence come from? How the hell Yuuri managed to get these words out of him?

„I want you to come just with my fingers in your ass. Do you think you could do that for me?“ Victor whined, not able to say a thing. Yuuri was fucking into his prostate, taking it with every thrust of his fingers and leaving Victor speechless.

„Come on, Vitya, you made me feel so good yesterday, let me return the favor. Come for me.“ Victor thought he couldn’t come without the extra stimulation, but the orgasm hit him without warning, out of the blue and tears were definitely rolling down his cheeks once the sweet release washed over him.

Yuuri held him through it, kissing his neck and back, moaning into his ear. He felt Yuuri’s erection press into his backside, and shuddered at the thought Yuuri really enjoyed seeing him like this. He realized how much he wanted to let go of all responsibilities, how badly he wanted for someone to take care of him. With Yuuri, his wishes could come true. They already did come true.

„Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that!“ Yuuri took his fingers out and stepped back, his eyes dilating and hands shaking. Victor knew he should get up and comfort him, but his body was slack and not able to move.

„Victor, are you okay?“ Yuuri bend over him and looked into his eyes, finding relief in Victor’s blissful expression.

„Say something,“ Yuuri begged, still a little insecure. Victor finally raised his head and rolled over, so he could see Yuuri properly.

„That was amazing,“ he sighed and closed his eyes again, a big smile playing on his lips. Yuuri lay on him and put a head on his chest, finally at ease. Victor embraced him and kissed his hair.

„When did you get the confidence to do something like this?“ Victor asked with wonder and Yuuri chuckled.

„I don’t know. I thought, it would be easier while you’re still relaxed from sleep. And even if I did something wrong, you would be too sleepy to notice.“

„And what’s with the dirty talk? With me coming untouched?“ Yuuri blushed, but answered with confidence, which, Victor thought, suited him perfectly. „I guess I’ve always kind of enjoyed the idea of dirty talk. Either you talking dirty to me or the other way around, it didn’t matter. And the coming untouched part, that was not planned. I just really wanted to see you desperate for me.“

Victor took a deep breath, realizing that Yuuri had something in him, a potential to be the perfect dominant. This was something only in his fantasies, but maybe in the future, he could tell him. But first Yuuri had to find himself, become more comfortable and ready.

They lay there for a long time, both of them slowly drifting off, when suddenly Yuuri got up and started stretching.

„We have to change the sheets,“ he said and took off Victor’s shirt, the boxers followed right after. They were already dirty with Yuuri’s pre-come and Victor licked his lips when he saw that.

„You’re still hard,“ Victor stated and the next moment Yuuri was being thrown on the bed and Victor was taking him into his mouth.

„I will never get tired of that.“

***

After they finally managed to get out of the bed, they took a shower together. They were definitely thinking about another ways of fooling around, but decided to wait and just spend the day resting and cuddling. Yuuri was still sore from yesterday and Victor was also feeling the stretch of Yuuri’s fingers on his behind. They had breakfast together, Victor fed Makkachin and then they made themselves comfortable on the couch. And that’s how their day went. Watching TV, making-out, cooking lunch, making-out, going on a walk with Makkachin, making-out. They had a fancy dinner at a restaurant near their apartment and Yuuri spent rest of the day admiring Victor in a suit. After the success that had been this morning, Yuuri felt pretty confident in himself. He knew he could give Victor an unforgettable night which he deserved.

„What are you thinking about?“ asked Victor after his dinner was taken away and took his hand across the table.

„How I want to rip the suit off of you and fuck you,“ Yuuri said as calmly as he could, even though he could feel his cheeks getting hotter. He enjoyed the idea of dirty talk, but actually saying those words was much harder. But Victor’s surprised expression was always worth it.

„Really? How do you want to fuck me?“ Victor put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands, smirking at Yuuri.

„I want you on your hands and knees while I take you from behind. I want to see your perfect round ass as I fuck you.“ His cock twitched in his pants at the thought and Victor looked like he liked the idea too.

„Wow, you’re getting dangerously good at dirty talk,“ Victor commented.

„I’m trying. It’s scary, but the more I do it, the better I feel,“ he admitted and Victor looked at him fondly.

„I like it, too. Actually, I’m really hard right now.“

„I guess we should probably go home then,“ Yuuri suggested and Victor nodded, suddenly very eager. They paid the check and left, covering their erections with coats. They were lucky the restaurant was close, because by the time they got home, they were both incredibly horny. Once the door to their apartment closed and they hung their coats on the hanger, Yuuri pinned Victor to the wall and attacked his mouth.

„Get off your clothes and wait for me on the bed,“ Yuuri ordered him and Victor listened, much more willingly that Yuuri expected. Could Victor actually like Yuuri in control? Yuuri didn’t have a preference. He had imagined fucking Victor, spanking him, commanding him, sure. But he‘d also pictured himself being tied up, in Victor’s mercy and loving every minute of it. It was all about trust and he trusted Victor enough to be able to try all those things.

He watched Victor leave, taking of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. When he entered the bedroom, both pieces of clothing were on the floor and Victor made a show of exposing his gorgeous back. A picture of Victor, on his stomach, ass in the air, Yuuri’s cock in him and his glorious toned back on display popped into Yuuri’s mind and he took a deep comforting breath before he followed Victor’s steps.

Victor was indeed lying on the bed, naked, on his stomach, with his ass high up like Yuuri had imagined earlier. Yuuri forgot how to breath for a moment. Victor’s body was a piece of art, beautiful and only for him.

„Do you like the view, Yurotchka? I’m so ready for you,“ Victor sing-sang for him, smiling seductively.

Yuuri didn’t say a word, instead he started stripping, one piece of clothing at a time. Victor was watching him, his eyes dark and full of desire. He loosened his tie, removed it with his shirt, dropped his pants and by the time he took off his boxers, Victor was a drooling mess. Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and got on the bed, Victor’s ass right in front of him.

„Look at how pretty you are,“ he caressed his left ass cheek, squeezing it and making Victor tremble. When he touched his exposed hole with his index and middle finger, Victor buried his face in the pillow and moaned. He was so needy and the knowledge turned Yuuri on so much.

Yuuri poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and started preparing Victor for his cock. It was so much easier after their morning adventure and Victor was taking it so well. Yuuri knew what he had to do and shortly after Victor was begging to be fucked, to be filled. He couldn’t stop the sounds from spilling from his mouth.  

„Oh g-god, please, fuck me!“ Another brush of Victor’s prostate and another cry out of Victor. Yuuri was living for this, not exactly believing he was in Victor Nikiforov’s bed and he was begging Yuuri to fuck him. Two years ago, he would laugh at anyone who would say something like that to him.

He poured more of the clear liquid onto his hand and stroked himself a few times to spread the lube all over his cock. He moaned at the touch and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. When he thought he was prepared enough, he aligned himself with Victor’s hole and just slid against it, making Victor quiver from anticipation.

„Please, please, please!“ Yuuri couldn’t get used to hearing Victor beg, but it was a beautiful sound nonetheless. Victor, always in charge, always scolding Yuuri, training him with harshness and sometimes really mean attitude, surrendered to him, gave him all the power and was even asking for it. And Yuuri complied, wanting to give him everything. He took a deep breath and started pushing in, stretching Victor even more. He watched the show unfold before his eyes, the way Victor hissed from the pain, the way his cock was disappearing inside the heat of Victor’s body. He stopped to make sure Victor was okay and continued once Victor let out the word ‘please‘ one more time. It was hard to stay still once he bottomed out. Victor was so hot around him, so warm and tight. It was a different experience, different feeling, but just as good as the other ones before. Because everything he did with Victor was great, amazing, out of this world. _God, he loved this man so much._

„Can I move?“ he asked, letting Victor time to get used to the size and girth of Yuuri’s cock. It was shorter than Victor’s, but a little thicker, so it was harder for Victor to accept him so easily.

„Just give me a moment,“ breathed out Victor, clenching the sheets in his hands. Yuuri trailed kissed down his neck and back, trying to comfort him, do anything to make him feel better. Victor had been wonderful the first time they had slept together, so it was necessary for Yuuri to be the same, and even better.

„Okay, I think you can move. Slowly,“ Victor said and took a deep breath. Yuuri carefully rolled his hips, testing the territory and Victor gasped.

„Oh, you’re so thick, god!“ It sounded like Victor was amazed, not expecting the fullness. But it didn’t sound like he was in pain that much. Yuuri raised his hips and pulled out gently, leaving only the head in, before he sank back, still slowly, still carefully, but with confidence. Victor let out a powerful moan, half of pain and half of pleasure, but he enjoyed the sensation. He knew soon the pain would be gone and Yuuri would fuck him good and hard, leaving him breathless.

„Are you okay?“ asked Yuuri, insecurity painting his voice.

„Yeah, I’m fine, don’t stop.“ Yuuri didn’t stop. He pulled back and thrusted back in, repeating the motion, but not increasing the speed. He covered Victor’s hand with his and intertwined their fingers, and returned to send more kisses his way. Victor was panting under him, his body couldn’t stop trembling.

„Yuuri,“ he moaned, arching his back. Yuuri tried to stay as calm as possible, but Victor was clenching so hard around his cock, he felt like he was gonna burst any minute.

„Ahh, it feels good,“ Victor said and Yuuri unconsciously snapped his hips harder at the comment. Victor’s eyes went wide open, loving the feeling.

„Again!“ Yuuri listened to Victor’s guidelines and thrusted hard into Victor, the sounds coming out of him making him loose it more and more.

„I like it, Yuuri!“ Victor encouraged him, grinding back against his hips and taking him deeper. Yuuri smiled, finally able to get into the right mood. He started to chase his own pleasure, but also change the angle a little every thrust, determined to find Victor’s sweet spot. It took him a while and a several deep thrusts, but eventually he found it and pounded into it with all his strength. Victor let out something between a moan and a scream, which almost made Yuuri come right at that moment.  But he couldn’t get rid off the feeling that something was missing. He wanted to see Victor’s face when he was filled with pleasure, he needed to hug him and hold him close when he was at the edge of an orgasm. He would be able to climax from this position, Victor’s ass on display was making it very easy, but he didn’t want to. So, he pulled out, leaving Victor empty, whining with disappointment.

„I need to see your face,“ Yuuri said, turning Victor over on his back. This was the first time since they had started that he saw his face and Victor was a genuine mess. The most beautiful mess he had ever seen. His hair was all over the place, his bangs sticking to his forehead. His eyes were half lidded and dark with lust, his body covered in sweat, his stomach already dirty from Victor’s pre-come. Yuuri couldn’t believe his luck, this was better than all of his dreams combined.

He aligned himself with Victor’s hole again and slipped in easily. The connection was smooth and perfect, leaving both of them moaning with undeniable pleasure. It took Yuuri a few tries to locate Victor’s prostate again, but he knew more or less where to look for it, so it wasn’t as much of a problem as before. Victor grabbed his shoulders and once Yuuri started moving faster and forcing his way into Victor’s prostate with strength he hadn’t known until then, Victor was so overwhelmed with pleasure he sank his nails into Yuuri and scratched him so hard it had to leave red marks. Yuuri hissed with pain, but realized the pain made his climax come even faster, and welcomed it with open arms. Victor put his legs around Yuuri’s waist and grabbed his ass, his nails leaving more red marks.

„You feel so great in me. Fuck!“ Victor didn’t stop with the praise for one second, always letting Yuuri know about his feelings. Yuuri had had a hard time not to come first before Victor had started with the insanely filthy dirty talk, but now there was no way he would make it for much longer. Victor, knowing Yuuri’s kink, had to want for Yuuri to come first.

„You’re so thick, fucking me, _christ_ , so good! Yuuri, my Yuuri!“ Yuuri didn’t know how was he able to talk after everything. Yuuri surely couldn’t. He instead sucked marks into Victor’s neck, increasing the intensity of Victor’s moans, if that was even possible.

„How can you, god, be so good your first time?“ _Because I have a perfect teacher_ , Yuuri thought. He kissed Victor, messily intertwining their tongues, shutting him for a second, so he wouldn’t come yet. His new kink had to be Victor’s signs of pleasure, the sight of him fucked out of his mind. Victor moaning shamelessly into Yuuri‘s mouth. His hands on Yuuri’s ass and back, nails digging into his skin. He wanted to see this and experience this so much more.

„Vitya, I’m gonna come,“ he warned him, not able to hold back. It was too much for his first time, too much for his body to handle.

„Yes! Yuuri, I want to feel you come in me.“ How was Yuuri gonna survive this? Well, he wasn’t. He sat up on the bed, with Victor in his lap and held him in his arms until he came, shaking through his orgasm, moving his hips several more times before he couldn’t anymore. But it didn’t matter, because Victor came the moment Yuuri grabbed his cock and spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Victor bounced on his cock until his orgasm washed over him and kissed Yuuri passionately once they came down from the high. They lay down on the bed, entangled with each other, not willing to let go. Yuuri stayed in Victor, both completely comfortable with the situation, calm and sated. They knew they had to shower soon, but none of them wanted to move and disconnect.

„I love you so fucking much,“ Victor sighed, combing his hand through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri raised his head and kissed him with a smile on his face.

„And I love you,“ he said, nuzzling into his hair, inhaling the sweet scent.

„Sex with you is honestly the best sex I’ve ever had.” Victor kissed him, slow and sweet, brushing his hair out of Yuuri’s face and caressing his cheeks with his palms.

„You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Yuuri shook his head with a smile, still not able to accept the truth. He eventually pulled out and stood up to get something to clean themselves.

„You really think so? Yuuri, I’m hurt,” Yuuri kissed away Victor’s adorable pout and let it be, knowing Victor wouldn’t stop praising him until he believed in himself. He cleaned them up with a washcloth, Victor put cooling balsam on Yuuri’s scratches on his back and spent apologizing for the next at least half an hour.

„This is your proof of how good you were,” Victor whispered in his ear while he was trailing wet fingers down his back. Yuuri shivered, not knowing if it was from Victor’s words or his gentle touch. Probably both. He let Victor touch him, the slow movements calming him down and making him sated and sleepy. He didn’t even feel the wounds anymore. The liquid felt nice on his back and it started to work almost immediately.

„We have not discussed the rings since Barcelona and I know we somehow denied they were something more than lucky charms, but Yuuri…” Victor took a deep breath and looked straight into Yuuri’s eyes.

„I really, really want to marry you. I _will_ marry you.”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears and he had to blink several times, because they started to burn. He couldn’t come up with a possible answer to Victor’s confession, the whole situation sounded unbelievable, so the only thing that came out of him was a chuckle.

„Are you proposing to me in bed?” he laughed, trying to hide the tears that managed to get out. His eyes continued the burn, so he only heard Victor laugh.

„I guess I am,” Victor said, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks again and wiping the tears away from his face with his thumbs. „Take it more as a promise. I promise I will love you, cherish you, and I _will_ propose to you properly when you least expect it.” Yuuri laughed again, with tears streaming down his face and they kissed, tasting salt of Yuuri’s tears and sweetness of their union at the same time.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Bye! \ (•◡•) /


End file.
